


Only The Lonely

by anyaqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyaqueen/pseuds/anyaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea wanders into Verdant's basement where Felicity has been left all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Lonely

“Thea…what are you doing down here?” Felicity asked, turning around in her spinning computer chair. Her blonde hair was tied up tight in a bun on her head and she adjusted her black rimmed glasses on her face as the arms had gotten tangled and stuck in her blond tresses. She wore a slimming blue dress that went to her mid-thigh, and by habit had her legs crossed since there were usually a majority of men in the basement hub of the club Verdant. The club Thea was supposed to be running, but instead she was downstairs, talking to Felicity.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity, am I interrupting something?” Thea pointed at the computer, busily doing some calculations all on its own.

“Oh no, not all all! I’d love some company-I’m all on my own here tonight. The men are all out gallivanting and "heroing" Starling City…” Felicity babbled on.

Thea giggled. She always giggled when Felicity rambled.

“You are doing lots of “heroing” down here too, I’m sure. You’re just as much a superhero as those boys.” Thea smiled and sat down on a counter directly across Felicity. Thea too had to cross her legs, mostly out of habit from being in primarily male dominated areas. She had on a clingy yet shiny black dress that was really more of a shirt length. It pooled loosely around her cleavage and complemented a large pendant she wore around her neck, framed by her newly short hair that fell down around her face.

“Thanks for noticing.” Felicity blushed despite herself. She rarely got appreciation for the work she did behind the scenes. Oliver bossed her around plenty, but she never got recognized for the time and the work she put in down in the basement.

“It’s so lonely upstairs, so loud and so full…but lonely.” Thea pouted. “Weirdly, I thought it would be less lonely down in an empty basement.” She chuckled.

“It’s always less lonely for me when you are around.” Felicity said, their eyes locking.

Before she knew it, Thea was off the counter and had Felicity’s head in her hands, her face just inches from Thea’s. Then without warning Thea pressed forward the final inches, her lips making contact with the bright red lipsticked lips of Felicity Smoak.

Felicity slammed her eyes shut, her hands finding their way into Thea’s thick hair, pulling her closer. Thea brought her knees up onto the computer chair seat, sitting herself on top of Felicity, her tiny body balancing perfectly with them both on the seat.

Thea’s hands were roaming wildly, searching everywhere hungrily for the softness of Felicity’s skin, wanting to touch every inch of it.

There was passion taking over with every breath and every reconnection of their lips barely separating from each other, the trace of each other’s tongues sending shivers all throughout their bodies, spreading a tingling sensation all through them.

Thea tore her lips from Felicity’s mouth, wanting to taste new areas of her body, trailing her lips and little kisses all along her cheek until she reached her ear, where she tenderly nibbled at the other woman’s’ lobe. Felicity let a moan escape her lips, which sent Thea into even more of a frenzy, tugging on the straps of Felicity’s dress, trailing down to her neck and nibbling all down it as well.

Felicity grasped at Thea, her hands drifting into the loose material around her breasts that gave easy entry into her shirt.

The dress came easily forward, sliding down to her midriff, exposing a bra-less chest. Felicity felt the welcoming warmth of Thea’s breasts and cupped them both in her hands, massaging them tenderly, savoring the feel of them. She pushed her face down until her mouth made contact with her pert nipple. She started to suck softly at the tender and perky nipple, freezing Thea in her attempts to pry off the straps to Felicity’s dress. She let herself nibble on the tip, making Thea wiggle and moan on her lap.

Felicity’s desperation to have all of her overwhelmed them both as Felicity helped Thea pull off her own blue straps. Thea found the zipper going along the side of Felicity’s dress and pulled it down fast and hard, desire to touch more of her pushing her forward. Felicity let her dress be pulled off her, the chair they were on the only limitation to them both being naked. Thea didn’t like those kinds of limitations and while pressing her lips hard onto Felicity’s, she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down to the floor. She shimmied herself out of the rest of her dress and after yanking off Felicity’s dress too, she pulled herself on top of her and let her hands roam.

Felicity found Thea’s panties and let her hands wander inside as she felt the wet warmth surround her fingers she let them feel around softly and push inside her. This was welcomed as Thea let a louder moan escape her lips, making Felicity writhe underneath her, her own wetness soaking her panties.

Thea started grinding and rolling her hips to the rhythm of Felicity’s fingers pulsing inside her and to the beat of her thumb tapping on her clit. Thea’s mouth found Felicity’s tongue and they twirled around each other’s mouths longingly, stopping only for seconds to moan and to let our gasping breaths. Finally Thea let out a wild yelp and jerked back with intent. She let her teeth wander to Felicity’s panties and tore them aside, letting her tongue find the soft and drenched vagina that had been hiding from her. With the first touch, Felicity’s eyes were closed again, surrendering herself to whatever Thea had in mind. Thea’s fingers tapped along her hip bones, tracing and teasing as her tongue wandered with reckless abandon, loving every second in between her lovers legs.

“Oh oh oh oh.” Was all that Felicity could manage to escape from her lips as she continued to tremble on the floor, thankful for the soundproof basement, she didn’t trust herself to keep quiet. Things were getting out of control. She started yelling, screaming, ‘THEA, OH MY GOD” at the top of her lungs as Thea made the addition of her hand and fingers to her tongue, bringing Felicity to a tipping point.

Overwhelmed and giggling, Felicity grabbed Thea’s shoulders and brought her back up to her lips, the girls wrapping their arms around each other, tenderly kissing again, Felicity tipped the other girl off her so that she could then instead be on top.

They let their clits find each other, their legs locking into a scissor position, the warmth and wetness controlling each movement and thrust as they found a rhythm that they could manage while their lips still scrambled to kiss every inch of each other’s faces, necks, ears and breasts.

They were rolling all around the floor, a pile of writhing, sweaty moans and cries of pleasure.

They felt something take them both over as they sensed a tightening and a tingling starting in their centers and spreading throughout their hips, legs and all the way to their toes. They felt the release simultaneously as it seemed all the breath left their bodies and the tension came to a strong and sudden peak, then the long exhale as they tumbled lifeless into a ball of naked bodies.

Struggling for breath they still found each other’s mouths, savoring the taste and the smell of each other, the lipstick now a vague memory, a pink smudge all that is left behind on the face of Felicity Smoak. The wreckage around them was shown by the discarded dresses and underwear strewn about the place, making a crooked line back to the toppled over black computer chair.

They fell into a fit of kissing and giggles and they took in the surroundings and the feeling of their now sweaty bodies. Thea naughtily started to nibble at Felicity’s neck once again, fondling her breasts and ready to go again when she heard a door swing open and the sounds of boots coming down the foundry steps. Quickly the girls got on all fours, snatched up their dresses and ran to hide in the back room.

“Felicity are you here?” Oliver Queen bellowed as he entered the main space.

Felicity and Thea slipped their clothes over each other’s heads, shared a quick chaste kiss and escaped out the back exit with no one noticing.

Oliver’s face scrunched up in confusion as he picked up the computer chair from its side and placed it right side up, pushing it back into the desk. He could have sworn that felicity would be here tonight….

Roy walked in behind him. “That’s weird, she isn’t here?” he asked Oliver.

“No…I guess not. But this chair was on the floor.” Oliver added.

“Huh. Well, I’ll take a look at the security footage.” Roy suggested, sitting down at Felicity’s computer.

“There’ll be time for that later.” Oliver said as he pulled Roy up from his clothes and kissed him hard on the mouth.

X

Meanwhile, Laurel Lance sat in her office casually watching the Foundry security camera footage….


End file.
